happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiny Smile Pretty Cure!
Shiny Smile Pretty Cure! (シャイニースマイルプリキュア！ Shainī Sumairu Purikyua!) is a Japanese anime series that is not produced by Toei Animation. The series' motifs are smiles and fairy tales. Story *Shiny Smile Pretty Cure! Episodes Märchenland is once again in trouble when an enemy named Worst End Palace places a threat onto the fairy tale kingdom. Candy once again goes down to Earth once again to find Miyuki and the others to fight against Worst End Palace. Along the way, a Pretty Cure named Cure Lucky challenges Miyuki for the place of being the leader. Is Cure Lucky as a friend or a foe? Join the Smile Pretty Cures in their new adventure against Worst End Palace and most possibly Cure Lucky. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshizora Miyuki (星空みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) Voice Actor: Misato Fukuen A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who is a third year student attending her last year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" She transforms into Cure Happy and uses the power of holy light. Hino Akane (日野あかね Hino Akane) Voice Actor: Asami Tano A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is the vice captain of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. Kise Yayoi (黄瀬やよい Kise Yayoi) Voice Actor: Hisako Kanemoto A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning. Midorikawa Nao (緑川なお Midorikawa Nao) Voice Actor: Marina Inoue A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is the captain of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things does not go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March who uses the power of wind. Aoki Reika (青木れいか Aoki Reika) Voice Actor: Chinami Nishimura The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of water and ice. Hagane Misaki (鋼みさき Hagane Misaki) Voice Actor: Ayahi Takagaki The calm third year student of Nanairogaoka Middle School who is a member of the cheerleading club. Misaki is very kind toward the girls but is challenging Miyuki to give up her leader position, since she thinks she would make a better leader. She is very talented at singing and loves to write music and dance. She does martial arts and is very good at protecting herself. She transforms into Cure Lucky and uses the power of steel. Mascots Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) Voice Actor: Ikue Ōtani Candy is the mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth to find Miyuki and the others so they can battle Worst End Palace and protect her homeland Märchenland. Pop (ポップ Poppu) Voice Actor: Daisuke Sakaguchi Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He is the big brother of Candy and is much more active in helping the Cures. Worst End Palace Payaso (ペイアソー Peiasō) The leader of Worst End Palace who looks like a clown. He sends his henchman down to Earth to search for the object that holds the source of the "worst end". Payaso is quiet, threatening and sly. Fumista (ファミスター Famisutā) She is the boss of Bruto, Sirena and Madre and is the right hand man of Payaso. Fumista is cunning, sly and always has a poker face. Bruto (ブリュートー Buryūtō) The first henchman to arrive in Episode 1. Bruto is based of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Sirena (シリーナ Shirīna) The second henchman to arrive in Episode 4. Sirena is based of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Madre (マードレ Mādore) The final henchman to arrive Episode 10. Madre is based of the Evil Step Mother from Cinderella. Diablo (ディアブロ Diaburo) The Diablo are monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Items Smile Pact - The Cures' transformation device. If the Cure Decor are inserted to the Smile Pact, it produces items. Cure Decor - The special tokens that can help the Pretty Cure with many things. Decor Décor - The special box used to store Cure Decor pieces in. Princess Candle - The Cure's main weapon that they had received in the other season. Using alongside the powers of the Super Princess Cure Decors, the Cures can undergo their secondary forms called Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with the help of the Royal Clock. Royal Clock - The Cure's called to Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst. They also need their Princess Candles to perform it. It can defeat the Diablo easily until Episode 14. Locations Märchenland - A fairy tale kingdom where all fairytale characters live. Candy becomes the queen of the kingdom but leaves it in the hand of her friend Sweet to look after the kingdom. Märchen is German for "fairy tales". Nanairogaoka Middle School - The school that the Cures attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. Worst End Arcade - The home place of the antagonists of the series, whose residents sent a threat to Märchenland and traveled to Earth to find the source of the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. Trivia *The themes for "Shiny Smile Pretty Cure!" are fairy tales and are detailed a lot more than it's prequel Smile Pretty Cure. *Like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, this season adds another heroine into the series with the theme colour of purple but she is a Cure and not an ally. *"Shiny Smile Pretty Cure!" has more episodes than it's prequel unlike the other sequels. *This series is the fifth season in a row in which the Cures wear a choker around their necks. *This is the fourth season to utilize a cosmetic item as a transformation device. *This is the third season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. *This is the first series to have two opening to have different names from each other. *This is the first sequel where the Cure's outfits do not change. Gallery 114841616.jpg|The five main Smile! Cures. Smile-Precure-pretty-cure-29805371-448-600.jpg|They're back!! 37401687.jpg|Cure Happy Profile 37402093.jpg|Cure Sunny Profile 37402364.jpg|Cure Peace Profile 37402615.jpg|Cure March Profile 37402801.jpg|Cure Beauty Profile Dokidoki cure fly by caboulla-d76mgnp.png Category:Shiny Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fananime Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Category:Worst End Palace Category:Items Category:Mascots Category:CureHibiki Category:User:CureHibiki